LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA
by belusa1102
Summary: Isabella de tan solo 18 años se quiere vengar por todo el daño que le han echos todas las personas, pero edward la encuentra en un barranco tirada por un accidente, con la ayuda de el y su familia isabella se puede vengar, pero poco a poco isabella se enamora de el y el de ella pero para estar juntos sufren muchos conflictos.
1. prologo

LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA

Isabella de tan solo 18 años se ve afectada por que fue implicada en un robo que no cometió,

ella se quera vengar de todos que la implicaron en ese robo con ayuda de una familia que conoció hace pagar alas personas que la lastimaron.


	2. asustada

LA VENGANZA DE ISABELLA

Isabella pov

Todo era muy confuso, que me había pasado, esta no era yo, me sentía ganas de vengarme de todas las personas que me habían echo daño pero como me avía pasado esto, por que yo. Estaba tirada en un barranco como había llegado ahí no recordaba nada estaba muy confundida, de pronto vi a una persona acercándose a mi, ¿Quien era? ¿Que me iba a ser? Estaba aquel hombre cerca de mi veía todo muy borroso de repente me cargo iba a gritar pero no podía hablar estaba muy asustada, me llevo hasta su auto me puso en la parte de atrás de los asientos puso seguro a las puertas pensé que no quería que me escapara me acosté en los asientos y me dormí. Me desperté estaba acostada en una cama muy linda, vi que estaba el sol así que ya era de día de repente un hombre entro al cuarto se veía de 18 años, ojos verdes, era alto, de pelo café con ropa de marca era una camisa azul, un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y unos zapatos. Se acerco hacia mí me estaba asustando aun que parecía buen hombre, no lo conocía y una persona así nomas te encuentra y te recoge eso no es normal así que me empecé a alegar de el, cuando vio que estaba asustada me dijo:

No te voy a ser daño tranquilízate – me dijo estaba nervioso. Cuando escuche el "no te voy a ser daño" me relaje y el se empezó a acercar y se sentó en la cama. Me llamo Edward Cullen y tu como te llamas - me lo dijo estando tranquilo.

¿En donde estoy? ¿Por que me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Que quieres de mi? Si quieres dinero te lo doy pero no me hagas daño -le dije sin contestar su pregunta por que le diria mi nombre.

Edward): Tranquila no te voy a ser daño ni loco no soy esa clase de persona, estas en mi casa te traje aqui por que estabas perdida y tambien por que estas muy mal y no quiero nada de ti

Bella): Perdona me no quería contestarte así, es que no te conozco me llamo Isabella pero dime bella.

Edward): Tranquila es normal que raciones así yo igual racionaría así como tú bella quizás queras irte a tu casa yo te llevo – el era como un ángel caído del cielo, pero que me pasaba solo lo acababa de conocer y ya estoy deciento estupideces pero tal vez así era me salvo la vida pero volviendo al tema no quería irme a mi casa ya estaba metida en muchos líos para meterme en otro.

Bella): No tengo casa pero mejor me voy no quiero causar molestias.

Edward pov

Quien era esa persona, estaba tirada en un barranco pero como me baje del auto y fui a ayudarla estaba totalmente herida cuando me vio estaba totalmente asustada, yo no la podía dejar en ese lugar yo no era esa clase de persona la lleve a mi auto y la lleve a mi casa cuando iba conduciendo me volteé a verla no quería que se muriera ni nada por el estilo cuando la vi estaba dormida así que me apure para que mi papa Carlisle la revisara como el es doctor llegue a la casa mi papa estaba en la casa primero saque a la joven del auto y la lleve adentro de la casa cargando ella no se despertó.

Edward): PAPA! Ayúdame – le grite por que el no estaba en la sala vino muy rápido.

Carlisle): QUE PASO HIJO! ¿Que le paso? ¿Quien es?

Edward): No se quien sea solo la encontré en un barranco y la traje hasta aquí para que la revises se durmió en el carro y desde entonces no a despertado – me dijo que la pusiera en la camilla lo obedecí y me dijo que saliera de la habitación para revisarla Salí de la habitación y en ese mismo momento llego mi mama y mis hermanos les conté todo lo que había sucedido mi papa salió de la habitación.

Edward): ¿Como esta? ¿Estas bien?

Carlisle):Tranquilízate hijo ella esta muy bien solo necesita descansar - Cuando dijo eso me tranquilice por lo menos estaba viva y a salvo – Alice la puedes arreglar esta muy mal su ropa.

Alice): Claro que si papa sabes que me encanta arreglar a personas y más si se trata de ropa – cuando mi papa dijo eso casi me muero como iba a ser eso claro que se veía muy mal pero si a ella no le gusta lo que le iba a poner Alice pero bueno. Me senté en un mueble que estaba alado de la habitación donde estaba ella solo veía a Alice de un lado para el otro luego de repente salió de la habitación se acerco a mi.

Alice): Ya esta lista hermanito ya puedes entrar.

Edward): Espero que le agrade como la dejaste si no le gusta yo no me hago responsable.

Alice): Si a ti te gusta a ella le gusta – cuando iba a decir por que me dijo eso me jalo del mueble y me llevo adentro de la habitación ella estaba dormida estaba tan hermosa era como un ángel para mí me quede embobado con ella – Jajajaja hermanito no se te vaya a meter una mosca por la boca, nunca te avía visto así enserio que te gusta jajaja.

Edward): Cállate Alice mejor sal del cuarto la vas a despertar – así iba a hacer mejor verla sin ninguna persona viéndome.

Alice): Esta bien me voy – estaba caminando hacia la puerta luego me voltee hacia ella estaba esterando a que sonara la puerta pero no sonó así que me voltee Alice me estaba viendo – pero recuerda no la baya a matar cuando sete caiga la baba cuando la veas.

Edward): Alice ya vete.

Alice): jajajajajaja ya me voy cero la puerta yo me voltee para ver a esa persona que era como un ángel para mí. Ya eran las 6 am. Y aun no se le van taba fui por un vaso de agua cuando entre estaba despierta tenia los ojos de color café, su cabello de color café era tan hermosa, so me estaba acercando para sentarme alado de ella pero ella se movió hacia atrás se veía asustada así que me quede ahí parado estaba muy nervioso le dije:

No te voy a ser daño tranquilízate – estaba nervioso. Se tranquilizo y me empecé a acercar y me senté en la cama -Me llamo Edward Cullen y tu como te llamas – le dije estando tranquilo.

¿En donde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si quieres dinero te lo doy pero no me hagas daño – me dijo sin contestar mi pregunta.

Edward): Tranquilízate no te voy a ser daño ni loco no soy esa clase de persona, estas en mi casa, te traje por que estabas perdida y también por que estas muy mal y no te quiero nada de ti.

Bella): Perdona me no quería contestarte así, es que no te conozco me llamo Isabella pero dime bella.

Edward): Tranquila es normal que raciones así yo igual racionaría así como tú bella quizás queras irte a tu casa yo te llevo – pero que estaba diciendo si decía que si, nunca mas volvería a verla, pero que estaba diciendo eso era lo correcto nosotros apenas nos conocemos y ya estoy pensando en que es mía, ella debía de decir que si.

Bella): No tengo casa pero mejor me voy no quiero causar molestias.

Edward): No claro que no causas molestias si quieres te puedes quedar cada quien tiene su cuarto – como iba a pensar bella que era una molestia ella no ha causado ninguna y además si se quedaba podía conocerla mejor.

Bella): Como que cada quien tiene su propio cuarto no solamente eras tu.

Edward): Si es que es la casa de mis papas y aquí viven mis hermanos y mis papas te los voy a presentar ven acompáñame – dirigí mi mano hacia ella para que me diera su mano y la guiara. Me la dio y salimos


	3. conociendo

**Capitulo2# conociendo**

**_Bella po_v**

Cuando pasamos la puesta había un mueble a lado de la puerta, había un pasillo pasamos el pasillo y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos en el piso donde la puerta principal solo estaba a la vista, me llevo al cuarto que tenia una mesa grande de madera de un color muy bonito y las sillas estaban alrededor de la mesa que hacían muy bonito con junto también estaba unos muebles y una televisión así que pensé que ese era la sala.

Edward): bella ella es mi madre esme y mi padre Carlisle –esme era alta, delgada, su cabello era de color café, claro su ojo café y vestía con un vestido azul. El no era muy alto, el color de pelo era rubio, tenia ojos de color azules y vestía con un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul. De repente alguien se empezó a reír busque a la persona que se estaba riendo era una chica su color de cabello negro, tenia un vestido morado, sus ojos eran negros parecía una muñeca pero el tamaño que tenia. Voltee la cara para verle la cara a Edward el me estaba mirando de una extraña manera.

Bella): _por que se rí_e – le dije en susurros para que los demás no escucharan al escuchar mi pregunta me dejo de ver para ver a quien me refería.

Edward): no te preocupes por Alice ella nació loca.

Alice): jajá si hermanito por que no le dices por que me estoy riendo – lo voltee a ver el me estaba viendo con una mirada dulce, cariñosa.

Bella): por que se esta riendo de ti.

Edward): por que antes que despertaras le dije a Alice que sin no te gustaba la ropa que te puso yo no me aria responsable – en ese momento vi la ropa que tenia puesta esa no era la que tenia puesta antes esta era un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca de tirante. Estaba bonita la ropa que tenia puesta me gustaba.

Bella): Gracias esta bonita la ropa y me queda bien – me dirigí a Alice.

Alice): me alegra que te guste y te quede pero ese no era…

Edward): bella te presento a Jasper el esposo de Alice – me dijo interrumpiendo lo que me iba a decir Alice. El era un poco más alto que Alice tenía el color de cabello rubio era delgado un poco fuerte tenia puesto una camisa gris y un pantalón de mezclilla – el es Emmett mi hermano y su esposa Rosalie es hermana de Jasper –el era alto, fuerte de cabello negro tenia puesto una camisa de color azul y un pantalón. Ella tenia un vestido pegado le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodilla era de color rojo tenia el color de cabello rubio ojos azules.

Esme): Bella quieres que te llevemos a tu casa

Edward): mama ella no tiene donde ir y pues yo le decía que si se podía quedar aquí mientras que tiene un lugar donde se pueda quedar.

Esme): claro que si se puede quedar pero luego tú y yo hablamos en privado mientras Alice prepara el cuanto de huéspedes con la ropa que le quede mientras yo voy a poner otro plato en la mesa.

Alice): ven bella y Rosalie vamos a buscar ropa.


	4. la cena

**Capitulo3# la cena**

El cuarto estaba arriba enfrente del cuarto donde estaba yo antes

Alice): haber vamos a probarte toda la ropa y la que te quede te la quedas

bella): no es para tanto solo una ropa y ya no me voy a poner toda la ropa cada día o si? – Rosalie se estaba carcajeando de la risa por la expresión de Alice de enojada – no me digas que los obligas a cambiarse de ropa cada hora. Porque yo no voy a ser eso.

Rosalie): eres perfecta para ser la pareja de Edward el también la contradice – me dijo haciendo una seña a Alice.

Bella): e no entiendo por que dices eso si apena lo conozco.

Rosalie): Si pero la manera como te mira lo dice todo el esta loco por ti

bella): por eso te estabas riendo Alice.

Alice): Si desde que te vio en el cuarto arreglada se le cayo la baba tan solo recordarlo me da risa nunca lo avía visto así siempre busca a chicas por mujeriego y nunca se le avía caído la baba creo que es amor a primera vista – se empezó a reír mientras yo recordaba como ve estaba viendo cuando estábamos en la sala me veía con una cara dulce cariñosa tal vez pueda que el este enamorado de mi pero yo no aun no lo conozco bien. De repente sonó la puesta alguien estaba tocando.

Alice): puedes pasar – grito Alice. Era Edward me voltio a ver y cuando me estaba viendo voltee la cara no quería que se ilusionara y piense que tiene una oportunidad con migo no quiero herirlo parece una persona bueno pero por lo que me acababa de contar Alice que era un mujeriego así que no podía permitir que yo me enamoraba de una persona que era mujeriego y me hiriera.

Edward): ya esta la cena lista – dijo con voz triste lo voltee a ver me estaba viendo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos me dio tristeza no quería que estuviera así luego hablaría con el a solas.

Alice): ya vamos – ella y Rosalie se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba. El salió de la habitación – Bella no le hagas eso a mi hermano.

Bella): no me puedo permitir enamorarme de el ya lo hice con otra persona que era un mujeriego que según se enamoro de mi y yo resulte herida no voy a dejar que eso pasa de nuevo.

Alice): pero el no es la misma persona que la persona que te dejo – me dijo casi gritándome.

Bella): eso no me importa! Todos son iguales Alice y además apenas lo conozco.

Alice): Por lo me nos conócelo o intenten ser amigos pero no permitiré que sufra mi hermano y que pierda tu amistad

Bella): no creo que perdamos la amistad Alice y menos hacerlo sufrir eso es lo meno que quiero pero entiéndeme mira como me mira tu hermano no creo que quiera tener una amistad si no algo mas.

Rosalie): eso es cierto bella pero no creo que el quiera perderte solo por que el quiera algo mas contigo.

Bella): mejor vamos a comer luego arreglo las cosa con tu hermano – ellas asentaron bajamos las escaleras y ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa Rosalie y Alice se sentaran alado de cada uno de su esposo el único lugar que quedaba era alado de Edward. Genial por que el destino era tan cruel con migo ya que me fui a sentar alado de el. Aun no habían puesto la comida.

Esme): ya estamos completos a hora le sirvo – dijo y se fue a la cocina. Me sentía tan incomoda sentada alado de la persona que estaba peleada. Alice me miraba para que le digiera algo a Edward.

Bella): Edward que vamos a cenar – le dije no se me ocurría nada mas que pensar en la comida el estaba mirando fijamente el plato que estaba frente a el cuando me escucho me voltio a ver tenia una cara de tristeza casi lo iba abrazar y decir que todo iba a estar bien que podíamos ser amigos no lo quería ver así me dolía verlo y tan solo pensar que la causante de todo esto fui yo me sentía terrible.

Edward): mi mama dice que vamos a comer algo especial y cuando dice eso es mejor no estarla preguntando que vamos a comer por que no nos va a decir nada y nos va a castigar como cuando éramos niños – eso me hiso reír me acuerdo cuando mi mama castigaba a mis hermanos por estarse peleando – que te hiso gracia.

Bella): pues me acorde cuando mi mama regañaba a mis hermanos cuando hacían travesuras eran muy divertido ver como se enojaban con mi mama.

Edward): por que hablas de tu mama en tiempo pasado – eso me sorprendió pensé que no me estaba poniendo atención ya que el estaba viendo el plato. Como no le respondí rápido me voltio a ver – si te echo que recordara cosas no muy agradables lo ciento.

Bella): tranquilízate no dijiste nada malo solo hablo de ella de tiempo pasado por que no la e visto desde hace años. Ya que yo me mude a este país y no tenia tiempo para visitar a mi familia.

Edward): así que no eres de este país – yo asentí – entonces de que país eres?

Bella): de México – me puse contenta a recordar como era México. Y al ver que ya no estaba triste.

Edward): así que mexicana dicen que las mexicanas son muy picosas – tras que dijo eso me empecé a reír.

Bella): hay algunas que si les buscas la encuentras y también hay algunas muy celosas pero quien te conto eso?

Edward): un amigo así que eres celosa y que si le ponen bronca le contesta. Bella): algo así lo de la bronca si pero de los celos no muy frecuente.

Edward): así que eres muy contestona y no celosa tan solo cuando otra persona se mete con tu chico.

Bella): la contestada si se me da muy bien y lo celosa claro que si.

Emmett): así que eres una chica que si te meten una bronca o defiendes a una persona le dices cosas del otro vocabulario.

Bella): si

Emmett): así que eres perfecta para la pareja de…

Alice): así que mexicana – interrumpió lo que iba a decir Emmett aun que era muy claro lo que iba a decir que era perfecta para ser la pareja de Edward eso me chocaba lo bueno es que Alice lo interrumpió – dicen que México es muy bonito por su cultura y sus lugares turísticos.

Bella): si aun que cuando estaba en México no salía mucho a los lugares solo cuando íbamos a la playa

Esme): dejen de agobiar a bella ya vamos a comer- nos dijo nos sirvió a cada uno era carne con arroz y lechuga. Estaba delicioso todo el postre era un pastel de chocolate era tan delicioso que pensaba que nunca dejaría de vivir en esta casa todos eran tan amables graciosos y simpáticos con migo. Pero me tenia que ir ya que Edward se estaba confiando de que tenia oportunidad con migo – bella te gusto la cena.

Bella): claro todo era tan delicioso.

Edward): claro la comida es de mi mama y a ella le sale todo bien.

Emmett): claro que no lo que le salió mal fue tenerte a ti – en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír hasta yo.

Edward): muy gracioso Emmett. Bella): bueno es que Emmett tiene sentido de humor muy gracioso.

Edward): si pero a veces hace comentarios incómodos para algunas personas.

Bella): bueno yo ya comí reí y ahora a dormir – les dije a todos mientras me levantaba de la silla – gracias a todos por aceptarme y a esme por hacer muy buena comida y a Emmett por hacernos reír.

Esme): de nada ya sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí y pues ya ves a los demás les caistes estupendo.

Emmett): y a uno lo enamoraste – dijo en un susurro pero todos los escucharon.

Bella): bueno yo ya me voy a dormir – les dije.


	5. la discusion

**Capitulo4# la discusión**

**LOS QUE VAN A LEER ESTE CAPITULO LES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TIENEN UNAS PALABRAS MUY FUENTES QUE NO ES RECOMENDABLE PARA NIÑOS Y NIÑAS QUE NO CONOSCAN ESAS PALABRAS Y QUE NO SEPAN CAYAR POR QUE LUEGO LAS DICEN EN SU VOCABULARIO Y NO SUENAN MUY BIEN QUE LAS DIGAN UNOS NIÑOS ENFRENTE DE ADULTOS.**

Subí las escaleras cuando llegue al pasillo escuche que alguien me seguía. Me di la vuelta y era Edward.

Edward): no te quise asustar es que mi cuarto esta enfrente del tuyo.

Bella): a entonces ese es tu cuarto esta muy lindo.

Edward): si lo e mantenido así desde hace unos años.

Bella): Edward podemos hablar – el asentó y me dirigí hacia donde estaba los muebles el me siguió – bueno lo primero que quiero decirte es gracias por rescatarme y quedarme en tu casa.

Edward): no es nada bella solo te quería ayudar.

Bella): como quiera gracias. Bueno Edward me e dado cuenta como me as visto y quiero saber por que me miras así no dijo que me moleste pero me miras de una manera….

Edward): lo se yo tampoco lo entiendo por que te miro así o me preocupo por ti nunca me había sentido de esta forma siempre e sido un mujeriego y todas esas chicas que e visto nunca me había sentido de esta forma hacia una mujer.

Bella): bueno solo quiero que sepas que solo quiero tu amistad y nada mas por que no me puedo dar el lujo de meterme por con un "hombre" como tu. Por que si yo quisiera... – le dije tenia que pensar que le iba a decir por que no le iba a decir que si yo quisiera ya me hubiera metido con el tengo que reconocerlo es guapo pero no me dejare guiar por el físico – bueno ya te dije lo que quiero de ti solo amistad.

Edward): MIRA BIEN BELLA SOLO ME CONOCES POR EL EXTERIOR Y NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABlES ASI COMO SI FUERA UN PECADO CAPITAL LO QUE HAGO!

Bella): A MI NO ME HABLES ASI ENTENDIDO NO TENGO LA CUALPA QUE ERES UN NIÑO CONSENTIDO POR TU PAPI Y MAMI Y QUE FUERAS UN CABRON MUJERIEGO Y QUE LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA CONTIGO Y PORESO TE METES COCAINA Y VEVES COMO UN LOCO IMBECIL!

Edward): YO TAMPOCO QUE SEAS UNA PUTA QUE DEJO A SU FAMILIA SOLO POR UNA PUTA VIDA MEJOR!

BELLA): MIRA IMBECIL CON MI FAMILIA NO TE METAS Y NI ME VENGAS A INSULTAR COMO SI FUERA IGUAL QUE TU QUE DEJAS QUE LAS MUJERES AGAN LO QUE SEA CONTIGO!

Edward): MIRA POR LO MENOS YO TENGO UNA VIDA CON UNA FAMILIA Y UNA VIDA SOCIAL Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE AGA O DEJE DE SER CON MI CUERPO NO ME DIJAS QUE TE QUIERES METER EN MI CAMA ZORRA! – en ese momento le di una buena cachetada.

Bella): QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ ME LLAMAS ZORRA ENTENDIDO Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA SI TIENES SIDA O NO Y YA QUISIERAS QUE ME META EN TU CAMA PARA ESO TIENES A TODAS ESAS PUTAS Y ZORRAS MUJES!

Edward): ENTONCES POR QUE TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA GOLFA!

Emmett): EDWAD DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IMBECIL FRENTE A ELLA HASTA LA SALA SE ESCUCHAN SUS INSULTOS!

Edward): YO ME CONPORTO COMO QUIERA FRENTE A ESTA ZORRA!

Esme): EDWARD QUE ESE VOCABULARIO!

Alice): estas bien bella.

Bella): claro.

Edward): a claro ahora yo soy el malo del cuento!

Alice): te recuerdo que el que empezó todo esto fuistes tu!

Bella): vamos Alice a la sala antes que te salga tu fua interno – todos se empezaron a reír menos Edward – aguafiestas.

Edward): bipolar

bella): yo por que?

Edward): ase unos minutos estabas que echabas fuego por los ojos y ahora estas como si nada.

Bella): porque yo no quiero ser un ogro como tu – le dije tranquila y todos se empezaron a reír pero el solo me veía con ojos de disculpa. Solo le sonreí y el me devolvió una gran sonrisa.

Alice): bueno vamos – me agarro de la mano y nos estábamos alejando pero sentía la mirada de el.

EDWARD POV

Emmett): como te atreviste a gritarle a bella.

Edward): solo lo dije sin pensarlo.

Emmett): tú piensas que tan solo diciendo eso se va a remediar lo que le dijiste le dijiste zorra, puta y golfa.

Edward): lo se y me arrepiento por decirle esas groserías.

Emmett): debo de admitir que esa chica si que se sabe defenderse – se empezó a reír Emmett. Eso si que tenia razón era una chica con carácter- sabes que harían muy bonita pareja vez cuando te dijo ogro ella te voltio a ver y te sonrió y tu también sonreíste si que esa chica sabe controlarte.

Edward): si ella tiene algo especial no es como Kate y mucho menos jane.

Emmett): cierto y cuando vas a recoger a renesme de la casa de Kate.

Edward): mañana como a las 10 am la recojo de la casa de Kate.

Emmett): ya te mueres de ganas por ver como reacciona bella cuando se entere que tienes una niña de 9 años – en ese momento pensé en que le pasaría a bella cuando supiera que estaba casado y me divorcie pero tu ve una niña de 9 años se me descompuso toda mi cara al pensar que no quería saber nada de mi – tranquilízate Edward creo que reaccionara de maravilla como reacciona todas la mujeres al conocer una niña tan encantadora como renesme.

Edward): si tienes razón ya viste como racionaron rosa y Alice al enterarse que Kate iba a tener una niña- reaccionaron como nunca gritaron aplaudieron hicieron de todo le hicieron un bebí chaguer.

Emmett): tienes razón bueno yo ya me voy a dormir – se levanto del mueble y salió hacia su cuarto. Yo me metí a mi cuarto pensando como me iba a reconciliar con bella a a por que tuve que discutir con ella y decirle esas palabras tan malas para ella. Bueno ya se cuando valla a recoger a renesme le compro unas flores.


	6. la reconciliacion

Capitulo5# la reconciliación

Bella pov

Alice): bella pero que paso iban los dos muy reconciliados del comedor y luego empezaron.

Bella): lo se Alice pero tu hermano me saca de mis casillas – le empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado. Luego de terminar de contarle – pero que le pasa a tu hermano primero estaba muy tranquilo y luego saco su fua interno.

Alice): es que ya se acostumbro a gritarle a cual quiera mujer como a Kate.

Bella): quien es Kate.

Alice): la ex mujer de Edward ellos se casaron pero eran muy jóvenes tenían 16 años tuvieron una hija renesme tiene 9 años es una niña muy bonita.

Bella): seguro con el padre que tiene y cuantos años tiene Edward.

Alice): tiene 25 años

bella): pues no los aparenta parece de 18 años

Alice): si Rosalie le tiene envidia el se parece 18 y en realidad tiene 25 y ya sabes Rosalie dice que el se pone una mascarilla todas las noches para conservar su juventud – en ese momento no empezamos a reír.

Bella): bueno tengo mucho sueño y si sigo hablando ya no voy a tener voz hasta en unos días – me pare y camine hacia mi cuarto vi que nadie estaba en los muebles así que entre a mi cuarto echa polvo cada vez que peleo con alguien acabe agotada. Al día siguiente me levante con mucha flojera vi que alguien había dejado en mi muro el desayuno así que pensé que era tardísimo vi el reloj que tenia en la mesita y eran las 11:30 am si que estaba cansada termine de desayunar me cambie me puse un chorch de color azul fuerte y una camisa de tirantes color blanco me peine, busque las gafas de sol y me las puse y Salí de la habitación baje las escaleras con cuidado y lento no tenia ninguna prisa y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallar termine de bajarlas y fui a la cocina pero ahí estaba Edward en la sala me voltio a ver pero rápido voltee no quería ni verlo en pintura fui a la cocina por un baso de agua el estaba sentado en un mueve con una niñita supuse que era su hija tome el baso lleno se agua y Salí de la cocina pero el estaba afuera de la cocina con un ramo de flores genial pensaba este tipo que con un maldito ramo de flores me reconciliaría con el pero pensaba muy mal.

Edward): buenos días bella.

Bella): buenos días – le dije un poco bajo como supuse ayer me iba a quedar sin voz.

Edward): ten son para ti – las agarre y me estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras cuando me encontré con su hija.

Renesme): hola bella – la salude con la mano – bella te puedo hacer una pregunta – yo asentí no podía hablar – tu eres la novia de mi papa? – casi se me cae el vaso de agua que le pasa a esta niña esta igual que su padre. Lo busque con la mirada estaba observando la conversación de lejos cuando el vio mi gesto se acerco rápido.

Edward): bella ella es mi hija renesme.

Bella): eso ya lo se – le dije en un susurro este frunció el seño – Alice me conto.

Edward): claro Alice – yo ya me iba a subir las escaleras cuando ciento una manos chiquitas me voltee para verle la cara.

Renesme): no me as contestado a mi pregunta.

Bella): no lo soy.

Renesme): están peleados – le dedico una mirada a Edward con el seño fruncido el la ve y se encoje de hombros.

Bella): si por que tantas preguntas sobre nosotros.

Renesme): pues dicen mis compañeros de las escuela que los que pelean se aman – me empecé a reír tras ese comentario me acorde de que cuando era niña en la escuela decían eso.

Bella): y tu as peleado con uno de tus compañeros no compañeras compañeros.

Renesme): si pero en el caso de nosotros somos niños.

Bella): la edad no importa renesme así que yo puedo juzgar su pelea de ustedes de que cuando pelean se aman como tu as juzgado la nuestra.

Renesme): entonces ustedes son amigos

bella): si

renesme): y yo también puedo ser tu amiga

bella): claro renesme – en ese momento me abraza y yo también la abrazo se termino el abrazo – bueno adiós renesme

Edward): adonde vas? Se te olvida mi abrazo – lo miro molesta que se cree este tipo.

Bella): me voy a mi cuarto y el abrazo que te lo de renesme o otra de tus... – no sigo hablando por que esta ahí presente renesme - me voy a mi cuarto. Edward): que tienes más cosas importantes en tu cuarto que estar aquí!

Bella): mira no quiero discutir enfrente de la niña – cuando escucho eso se relajo un poco y vio a su hija.

Edward): bella quieres salir a pasear con renesme y con migo.

Bella): no, tengo cosas que hacer.

Edward): que como cuales no me digas que vas a hablar con tu novio!

Bella): Edward la niña.

Edward): renesme quieres ver la tele – esta asintió y salió corriendo hacia la sala – ahora si me mas a decir que cosas mas importantes tienes que hacer o no me digas que vas hablar con una persona!

Bella): mira no tengo paciencia contigo para que me exijas cosas que a ti no te importan!

Edward): a mi me importan y mucho!

Emmett): otra vez peleando

bella): di le a tu hermano exigente y exige cosas que ni es de su incumbencia.

Edward): claro que es de mi incumbencia!

Rosalie): Edward esta la niña – en ese momento se controlo. Yo ya estaba apunto de subir y alguien me jala hay es que no me pueden de dejar de joder! Era Edward y ahora que quiere – Edward nosotros nos vamos a llevar a la niña para que ustedes hablen y ella se divierta – el asintió después que se fueron fui a la sala a ver algo ya que este quería hablar con migo.

Edward): lo siento

bella): por fin hoye por que siempre tienes que discutir – me senté en un mueble y el se sentó en el mismo estábamos cerca.

Edward): no lo se

bella): yo también lo siento por seguirte la corriente.

Edward): y ahora si me vas a decir por que estas muy apresurada para ir a tu cuarto.

Bella): pues lo primero es que no quiero discutir contigo y lo segundo es que con la pelea de ayer mi cabeza va a explotar y que mi voz se estaba acabando. Edward): lo siento por lo de ayer también y quieres una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Bella): tranquilízate estoy bien ahora – el se acerco un mas hacia mi y puso una mano atrás del respaldo yo me acorruque en su cuerpo.

Edward): bella te puedo preguntar algo- asentí con la cabeza – ¿recuerdas algo del accidente o por lo menos como se ocasiono?

Bella): no e pensado en eso voy a intentar recordarme – en ese momento seré los ojos y recordé algo estaba en mi departamento cuando vi que en la tele pasaron una foto mía que me acusaban de que había robado un collar Salí rápido del departamento con una maletas echas las subí en mi carro y arranque para ir hacia Canadá pero tenia que pasar por Washington cuando estaba en la carretera recibí una llamada era desconocido la conteste no huyas cobarde pagaras por lo que me as echo – dijo una voz de una chica pero yo no sabia a que se refería yo le conteste que no sabia que hablaba me dijo que por a verle quitado a su novio llamado jake en ese momento me acorde que era un ex novio que avía tenido le dije que ya había roto con el pero dijo que eso ya lo sabia pero el no quiere saber nada de ella por mi me dijo que la iba a pagar caro que yo ya conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban para ella como paúl era un chavo de 23 años alto y fortachón Sam, aro, Félix, demitri y cayo en ese momento choque pero yo sabia bien donde Vivian. Abrí los ojos de sopetón – ya recuerdo todo.- Edward estaba alado mío

Edward): y que paso.

Bella): pues lo que recuerdo es que estaba en la casa y vi las noticas estaban poniendo una foto mía que según yo había robado un collar Salí corriendo hacia mi auto para irme a Canadá cuando en el camino me llaman pero era desconocida la contesto y era una voz de una chica me dijo que no huyera que me aria pagar por lo que le avía echo le dije que no sabia me dijo que yo le había quitado al hombre que amaba se llama jake pero le dije que ya había terminado con el dijo que ya lo sabia pero que cuando ella lo busco el estaba enamorado de mi y por eso me aria pagar me dijo los nombres de cada uno que estaba implicado en todo esto yo los conozco a todos son 6 en total pero lo que no se es quien es ella me dijo que me aria pagar. Pero ahora como ya se quienes son yo los are pagar por arruinarme la vida.

Edward): tranquilízate bella primero analiza las circunstancias que vas a sufrir pero sabes tengo una idea

bella): pensé que no ibas a estar de acuerdo con migo

Edward): claro que no lo estoy de acuerdo contigo pero eso no justifica que no te pueda ayudar

bella): tienes razón haber que idea se te ocurrió

Edward):pues primero debes conseguir un trabajo y eso se lo puedes pedir a Alice no creo que te diga que no, además escuche que necesitaba una asistente y luego cuando tengas ahorrado suficiente dinero puedes viajar a vengarte de cada uno que te hiso daño.

Bella): buena idea Edward – en ese momento lo abrase y me quede dormida.


	7. pidiendo trabajo

Capitulo6# pidiendo trabajo

Alice): despierten dormilones! – En ese momento me empecé a incorporarme ya que estaba acostada en el pecho de Edward – ya veo que se reconciliaron – ya era de noche y tenia una flojera inmensa y no vi a renesme. Edward empezaba abrir los ojos.

Bella): ¿en donde están los demás? Y renesme – Alice sonrió al verme preocupada por la niña.

Alice): pues renesme acaba de llegar por que rose y Emmett se la llevaron a dar una vuelta.

Bella): si eso ya lo sabia

Alice): horita están esperando que sirvan de comer por eso los desperté.

Edward): que hora es? – lo dijo estirando los brazos y vostezando

Alice): pues apenas las 8. Ya levántense de aquí tenemos que comer.

Bella): te tengo que hacer una pregunta Alice – le dije miran a Alice y luego a Edward.

Alice): luego que terminemos de comer – yo asentí. Salimos a la mesa ya todos estaban sentados solo faltábamos nosotros y esme.

Bella): donde esta esme.

Alice): en la cocina. Vamos bely vamos a ayudarla con la comida – fuimos a la cocina y esme estaba con la comida – necesitas ayuda mama.

Esme): si cariño hola bella dormiste bien – dijo con una risita Alice la acompaño con la risita.

Bella): si es que ya con el dolor de cabeza que me dio después de la discusión.

Esme): no me digas que tuvieron otra discusión

bella): pues si pero el dolor se me dio con la de la noche y con la de hoy solo aumento pero ya se paso.

Esme): y ahora por que discutieron. –en ese momento se escucharon gritos de Emmett diciendo "ya quiero comer".

Alice): mama ahorita no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones solo quiero comer y ya escuchaste las exigencias de Emmett.

Esme): si ya luego platicamos bella, tengan vayan a llevárselos a la mesa y Alice dile a tu padre que cuide que nadie agarre nada – le dijo a Alice y a mi nos entrego unos traste de comida tapada y no pude saber que era.

Edward pov

Estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa alado estaba renesme y alado se sentaría mi bella recordaba cundo me abrazo ase un rato cuando estábamos en el mueble o cuando se quedo dormida se veía tan hermosa durmiendo tan frágil como que en cualquier momento se podía romper parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Emmett): así que Edward ya se reconciliaron – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo solo asentí – yo pensé que se iban a reconciliar de otra forma tu ya sabes.

Edward): Emmett por favor yo no soy como tú que para reconciliarte hacen esas cosas tan pervertidas.

Emmett): por que no, no te encantaría.

Edward): Emmett esta la niña.

Emmett): esas son es cusas. Y por que peleaban esta mañana cuando llegamos rose y yo.

Carlisle): otra vez peleando ya van dos seguidas hijo- dijo mi padre serio.

Edward): es que no lo puedo evitar – me encogí de hombros

Emmett): y entonces por que pelearon esta mañana. – volvió a insistir

Renesme): pelearon por que mi papa le dijo a bella que por que se iba a su cuarto y le dijo también que si iba a hablar con su novio – en ese momento estaño la mesa a carcajadas hasta mi padre.

Edward): gracias hija

Emmett): Edward Cullen celoso lo que faltaba- dijo entre risas.

Edward): claro que no

Jasper): entonces por que le preguntaste si iba a hablar con su novio si sabes que no tiene con quien irse.

Edward): yo que se

Emmett): tanta risa me dio mas hambre- dijo- ya quiero comer! – dijo gritando este para que lo escucharan los que estaban en la cocina.

Rosalie): Emmett no tienes que gritar para eso todos tenemos hambre y nos estamos gritando – dijo rondando los ojos.

Emmett): si cariño es que tardan demasiado – en ese momento estaban entrando Alice y mi bella con unos trastes tapados. Lo dejaron en la mesa.

Alice): papa dice mi mama que no agarren nada hasta que estemos todos – dijo ella mirando a Emmett- entendido Emmett – dijo casi gritando

Emmett): si mama – dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Alice): por lo menos yo no me estoy quejando como un niño de 5 años – todos mantuvimos las carcajadas por la cara de Emmett. Alice salió hacia la cocina y cuando nadie la vio todos soltamos la risa hasta bella que se quedo aquí. Cuando se calmo se fue a la cocina sin mirarme eso me dolió pero obvio tenia que ayudar a traer la comida.

Bella pov

Iba hacia la cocina para ayudarle a esme con la comida entre y vi a Alice enojada

bella): tranquilízate Alice ya sabes como es Emmett – ella solo asintió esme nos entrego los últimos trastes y las 3 salimos de la cocina para la sala llegamos y deje el traste en la mesa y me senté alado de Edward sin mirarlo. En ese momento Emmett destapo uno de los trastes y se lo sirvió y comió

esme): como veo que Emmett fue el primero en agarrar la comida y comerla el va a bendecir la comida – dijo ella y todos aguantamos la risa

Emmett): pero mama no es justo yo lo dije ayer- dijo asiendo un berrinche

esme): es justo resulta que ayer te toco por hacer lo mismo – toda la mesa estallo de carcajadas.

Emmett): ya que – dijo cruzando los brazos y agachando la cabeza. Empezó a orar y cuando termino dimos amen y comimos. Y Alice, esme y yo recogimos la mesa cuando terminamos estábamos en la cocina pero esme ya se avía ido a dormir.

Bella): Alice podemos hablar – ella asintió – bueno Alice por que estas muy enojona este día si se puede saber

Alice): es que necesito una asistente.

Bella): así Edward me hablo de eso y pues quera hablarte de eso es que no tengo trabajo y no quiero molestar pidiéndoles dinero a tus papas y quería preguntarte si me podías… - a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

Alice): claro que si bella!- dijo gritando y saltando- Podrás trabajar con migo así no estere sola y no extrañare mucho a ala familia fin del caso tu vas estar con migo.

Bella): entonces cuando empiezo – le dije muy emocionada.

Alice): pues mañana alas 8 nos vamos a ir.

Bella): pues ya me voy a dormir para amanecer temprano

Alice): buenas noches bely y gracias por hacer esto

bella): de nada ya sabes que lo hago por necesidad y por que eres mi amiga. Bueno hasta mañana a y otra pregunta como debo de vestir

Alice): normal solo que un pantalón por que donde vas a trabajar tienen clima

bella): okey bueno adiós. – Salí hacia mi cuarto muy contenta.


	8. visitas de las noches y inesperadas

Capitulo7# visitas de noche y inesperada

Estaba en mi cuarto cambiándome para dormir termine de cambiarme y tocaron la puesta ahora quien será a estas oras de la noche pensé que era Alice que se le olvido algo de decirme pero cuando abrí era Edward y renesme en piyama el con un pans y sin camisa por dios casi se me salen los ojos de orbita pero baje la vista hacia renesme ella llevaba un pans y una camisa de corazones subí la vista para ver a Edward con el seño fruncido.

Bella): que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche.

Edward): es que renesme quería dormir contigo pero le dije que no pero ya sabes como son los niños de necios – se me formo una sonrisa al recordar a mis hermanos de necios.

Renesme): puedo quedarme a dormir contigo bella.

Bella): claro renesme entra – entro y corrió hacia la cama me reí por lo que hiso me voltee para ver a Edward – bueno y tu no me digas que también quieres quedarte a dormir por que diré que no- el sonrió

Edward): que mal – dijo con un berrinche pero negué con la cabeza como quería decirle que si pero no podía – pero bueno

bella): Edward ve voy a ir a las 8 pero la dejare aquí – cuando dije eso se puso triste

Edward): entonces si tienes a alguien que te ayude – reí por su ocurrencia como se podía imaginar todo eso – que tiene gracia

bella): tu – se enojo y se dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto pero lo agarre de la mano se voltio y lo abrase – tu tienes gracia por que te imaginas cosas que no son Edward me voy con a Alice a trabajar me dio trabajo te lo iba a contar pero no estabas- lo mire a los ojos cuando escucho eso sonrió

Edward): felicidades – me dijo y me dio vueltas

bella): gracias bueno a hora bájame tengo que dormir

Edward): claro buenas noches – me bajo y se acerco mas a mi me dio un beso yo me aparte y le di una sonrisa y me metí a mi cuarto renesme estaba acostada en la cama y me coste con ella.

Renesme): bella te puedo preguntar algo – yo asentí- bella eres novia de mi papa.

Bella): no renesme, por que piensas eso.

Renesme): es que vi a mu papa y tu besándose y cuando se besan parecen novios.

Bella): a por eso lo dices, no renesme el beso fue por emoción- en ese momento empezó a llorar- por que lloras renesme.

Renesme): es que tú no quieres a mi papa y no quieres ser mi mama- me dijo con tristeza- y yo quiero que lo seas.

Bella): no es eso, yo quiero a tu papa pero no es para tanto, yo solo soy su amiga y la tuya- le dije abrazándola-y lo de ser tu mama eso no se puede, ya que tu papa y yo no somos nada serio.

Renesme): pero tu quieres a mi papa

bella): claro que si renesme que te acabo de decir.

Renesme): entonces por que no son novio si tu lo quieres y el te quiere- cuando escuche eso sonreí eso ya lo sabia, pero entonces se le notaba demasiado que me quería

Bella): por que no nos conocemos demasiado.

Renesme): pero después que se conozcan bien podrían ser novios

Bella): renesme eso no lo se

Renesme): bueno yo voy a desear que sean novios y que luego se casen y seas mi mama- sonreí al escuchar eso enserio si que esta niña es hija de Edward tienen una imaginación increíble.

Bella): que locuras las tuyas renesme pero bueno, ahora vamos a dormir mañana ya que debes ir a la escuela y luego seguimos ablando- ella solo asintió. Y se quedo total mente dormida y me empecé a dormirme.


	9. primer dia de trabajo

**tal vez se pregunten por que no subí nuevos capítulos en una semana, pues el motivo fue que mi papa me castigo por algo que hice, quitándome el Internet, menos la computadora así que en esta semana hice los capítulos solo me faltaba el Internet para subirlos. **

Capitulo8#primer día de trabajo

Me levante recordando la conversación que tuve con renesme ella estaba durmiendo profundamente alado mío. Cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta veo que es Edward aun sigue en piyama.

Bella): hola Edward.

Edward): hola bella, puedo entrar – tan solo asentí- y renesme

bella): sigue dormida

Edward): claro es obvio se durmió tarde pero bueno, la voy a levantar para que este lista para la escuela.

Bella): claro la escuela, aquí esta – lo lleve ala cama para que la levantara. Se sentó en la cama le quito la sabana de encima y la empezó a mover. Ella se empezó a estirar.

Edward pov

Me senté en la cama le quite la sabanas de encima a renesme y la empecé a mover y ella se empezó a estirar.

Edward): por fin que te levantas hija.

Renesme): buenos días papa, bella – bella se quedo viendo en un lugar del piso se veía que estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

Bella): buenos días renesme- contesto pero sin ver a mi hija.

Edward): vamos renesme tienes que vestirte y veo que bella esta muy ocupada pensando – cuando bella escucho eso levanto una ceja. Pero sin mirarme. Bella): creo que es lo mejor – yo y renesme nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la puerta. Bella nos acompaño para cerrara la puerta – los veo en el desayuno – es lo único que dijo y cero la puerta. Fuimos a mi cuarto para que renesme se vistiera.

Renesme): papa que le pasa a bella no me digas que se pelearon otra vez.

Edward): claro que no hija, sepa que le pase.

Renesme): seguro reacciono mal por lo que le dije ayer en la noche –murmuro mi hija pero la alcance a escuchar

Edward): y de que hablaron

Renesme): no te puedo decir se lo prometí a bella – me dijo y ella se empezó a vestir. Yo me vestí en el baño para que renesme se vistiera en el cuarto.

Bella pov

No supe por que le conteste así a Edward pero bueno era lo mejor así no pasaba nada entre los dos como dijo la niña que quería que fuera la novia de su papa pero eso yo no lo podía permitir. Eran las 6:30 am me metí a bañar cuando termine busque mi ropa que me iba a poner unos pantalones de color negro que eran pegados, una camisa negra de tirantes y unos tenis blancos. De peinado un simple chongo con un mono de tela color blanco y negro. Hice mi bolsa con lo que necesitaba y baje las escaleras. Estaba Alice en la cocina ayudando a esme con la comida.

Bella): Buenos días – lo dije con flojera.

Alice): hola bely que mal te vez parece que no dormiste nada y tu que dijiste que ibas a dormir para levantarte bien.

Bella): es que renesme se quería dormir conmigo

Alice): que extraño solo se duerme con las personas que quiere que sea…. – se quedo callada antes de decirme que por que renesme se quedo conmigo. Bella): Alice habla

Alice): no es nada de importancia

bella): bueno quieren ayuda

esme): claro hija ven pon estos trastes en la mesa- me los entrego eran unos host keas Alice llevaba la miel hay tan solo olerlo mi pansa ruge. Cuando llegamos a la mesa todos estaban sentados.

Emmett): que rico se ve – iba a garrar uno pero alejo su mano.

Edward): y ahora que te pasa Emmett por que no lo agarraste no me digas que ahora estas adieta – con el comentario de Edward todos nos empezamos a reír.

Emmett): claro que no es que no quiero dar las gracias.

Alice): si que sirvió la estratega de mama ahora como cada día vamos a dar las gracias Emmett no va a garrar nada – tan solo escuchar eso Emmett se enojo y se cruzo de bazos como un niño pequeño. Y todos nos reímos. Esme vino después Alice y yo nos sentamos en las sillas y empezamos a comer. Después de un rato que ya terminamos de comer todos se fuero al trabajo.

Alice): bella ya vámonos

bella): ya estoy vamos – cuando salimos vi a renesme corriendo hacia mi.

Renesme): bella no te vayas acompáñame a la escuela

bella): no puedo renesme tengo que ir con tu tía y además esta tu papa

renesme): pero yo quiero que vayas conmigo o te enojaste con migo por lo de ayer.

Bella): claro que no me enoje contigo como me iba a enojar contigo la que debe estar enfadada eres tu fin del caso yo te llame loca.

Renesme): a claro bueno para que se me quite el enfado acompáñame- me tomo la mano- siiiiiiii

bella): no renesme – le dije y fui a buscar con la mirada a Edward que estaba viendo la conversación cuando me vio vino

Edward): renesme ya te dije que diría que no vámonos

renesme): toda la culpa la tienes tu papa – se me escapo una risita al escuchar eso.

Edward): ¿y yo por que?

Bella): bueno yo ya me voy hasta la tarde – me fui sin despedirme de ninguno de los dos. Me subí al auto de Alice que ya estaba adentro ella cuando me abroche el cinturón avanzo hacia el trabajo que nervios tenia.

Edward pov

Renesme): por que no se que le existe y por eso se comporta así – me dijo mientras subía al auto.

Edward): pero si yo ni le e hablado

renesme): ahí esta el problema tu no le as hablado.

Edward): tienes razón y por que querías que viniera.

Renesme): pues es que me gusta bella como amiga y quería que conociera la escuela donde voy.

Edward): así que es tu amiga y por eso me estas cambiando por ella.

Renesme): claro que no papa tú eres mi amigo y ella es mi amiga.

Edward): aja si tú lo dices

renesme): si yo lo digo – me dijo llegamos a su escuela y el deje iba devuelta hacia la casa pensando si tenía razón renesme.

Bella pov

Íbamos en la carretera

bella): Alice en donde trabajas

Alice): es una sorpresa – me dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Se estaciono en un estacionamiento – bella hemos llegado baja del auto – baje el auto con toda tranquilidad. Alice me agarro de la mano y me llevo hacia una empresa no vi bien como se llamaba ya que me tapo los ojos. Pasamos una puerta según yo y me destapo los ojos era un lugar con mucha gente y no reconocí nada me llevo hacia un largo pasillo donde estaba una secretaria y alado de ella una puerta. Alice): hola Margaret.

Margaret): hola Alice y ella quien es

Alice): ella es bella mi nueva asistente

Margaret): hola bella por fin que te encontró ya me estaba volviendo loca Alice por sus gritos que daba cada vez que le hablaba – reí por acordarme cuando estábamos en la cena se enojo como nunca.

Alice): no seas exagerada esta Eleazar

Margaret): si esta los esta esperando – nos hiso una seña para que entrabábamos. Alice entro primero y luego yo era una oficina con muchos discos parecía una disquera o por dios estaba en una nunca había pensado que Alice trabajara aquí.

Eleazar): hola sobrina que te trae por aquí – claro el era alguien de la familia.

Alice): tío ella es bella mi nueva asistente.

Eleazar): mucho gusto bella por fin Alice encontró a alguien ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Alice): tío solo la traje para que la conocieras y le hicieras el contrato.

Eleazar): claro – llamo a Margaret por teléfono para que estuviera listo el contrato – ya esta listo dentro de 2 horas esta para que lo firmes bella.

Alice): bueno nosotras nos retiramos ya llegaron los chicos – Eleazar solo asintió- bueno luego nos vemos tío-Salimos de la oficina por lo menos me fue bien pero quien eran los chicos?.


	10. quienes son los chicos?

**hola como están yo bien, bueno ya voy a subir capítulos cada lunes solamente ya que asi me da tiempo de escribir otro capitulo y como ya voy a entrar a la escuela ( que mal) así mejor ya que no todo el tiempo voy a estar enfocada en hacer el capitulo bueno vay hasta el lunes.**

**Capitulo 9****# ¿quienes son los chicos?**

Estábamos caminando en el pasillo.

Bella): así que es la disquera de tu familia.

Alice): si

bella): y tu que haces

Alice): yo pues acompaño a una banda de gira soy como su representante.

Bella): y quienes son?

Alice): pronto los conocerás- nos metimos a una habitación tenia muchos discos colgados en la pared muebles bonitos, guitarras, una mesa y como un refrigerador. De repente salen de una puerta la banda que se llama "reik" era su fan numero uno me encantaban sus canciones- bella ellos son Seth, quil y jared.

Seth): mucho gusto conocerte, Alice nos tenía locos.

Quil): si nos trataba con poca amabilidad-dijo dándome la mano

jared): si hasta nos gritaba.

Alice): claro que no.

Seth): Alice no te acuerdas cuando nos aventaste las botellas en la cabeza-me empecé a reír, Alice nunca cambiara.

Alice): si bueno lo admito soy culpable- levanto los brazos hacia arriba-Pero ahora a grabar las canciones para el nuevo disco- fuimos a la puerta que había pasados ellos. Era un enorme estudio de grabación, había pocas personas que pensé que eran los que hacen los efectos para la música- bueno listos chicos. Seth): vamos chicos entremos- entraron a la cabina de grabación.

Alice): bella nosotras nos quedamos aquí para solo escuchar y ver.

Jared): y cual vamos a grabar primero.

Quil): la de que sirve, les parece.

Seth): perfecto esa- se prepararon y empezaron:

De que sirve, lo que me rodea, aun que tenga todo, siento un vacio sin ti. De que sirve, el aire que respiro, aun que sobrevivo, siento que me hago sin ti. Hoy solo tengo tiempo, en mi soledad, para recordar, solo me queda fuerza, para soñar que tu volverás. Por que todo me falta, no me alcanza, las ganas de vivir, aun que todo lo intento, no entiendo por que no estas aquí, aun que nada sea eterno o perfecto, tu lo eres para mi, te necesito por que sin ti no puedo vivir…

Y así continuamos después seguimos con la de peligro, te fuiste de aquí, que vida la mía, sabes y yo quisiera. Terminamos bien tarde como las 8 pm.

Alice): buen trabajo chicos los invito a cenar.

Seth): si tengo mucha hambre – fuimos a cenar a en un restaurante que se llamaba "la estrella" toda la comida estaba deliciosa. Los chicos se fueron a su casa por que estaban agotados, y los entendía mucho trabajo en un solo día nosotras nos subimos en el carro.

Bella): Alice puedo poner un disco.

Alice): claro pon este – saco un disco sin portada – este tiene puras canciones que me gustan.

Bella): esta bien – lo puse y empezó a sonar la de Daddy Yankee con Natalia Jiménez, me encantaba esa canción- me encanta esta canción Alice.

Alice): a mi también vamos a cantarla- así que le subí un poco mas al volumen y la empezamos a cantar.

Cantamos toda la canción hasta que llegamos a la casa. Puso el carro en el garaje y bajamos del carro. Entramos a la casa todo estaba apagado menos la tele de la sala. Alice se fue a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada, y yo fui a ver quien estaba acostado en el sofá. Me empecé a acercar y estaba renesme y Edward dormidos se veían tan lindos, pero tenía que levantarlos para que se fueran a acostar en la cama. Empecé a mover a Edward que devorada abrió los ojos pero no se movió.

Bella): Edward es mejor que duerman en la cama que en el mueble por que no van a dormir muy cómodos que digamos.

Edward): esta bien - cargo a renesme y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras yo me sentaba en mismo mueble ya que aun no tenía sueño. Empecé a cambiarle de canal encontré un canal donde pasaba los videos de las canciones empezó una canción de Malú "blanco y negro" y la empecé a cantar:

Se que faltaron razones, se que sobraron motivos, contigo por que me matas, ahora sin ti ya no vivo. Tu dices blanco yo digo negro, tu dices voy yo digo vengo, miro la vida a colores y tu en blanco y negro….

Me empecé a quedar dormida, cuando sentí a alguien que me estaba observando

Edward): hola, como te fue en el trabajo.

Bella): bien- luego bostece- ya me voy a dormir- me levante pero cuando iba caminar casi me caigo si no hubiera sido por que Edward me agarro de la cintura- gracias.

Edward): de nada, vamos te acompaño- me agarro la cintura y cuando íbamos a subir las escaleras Edward me cargo, iba a protestar pero tenia sueño y lo único que hice fue acurrucarme en el. Que aprovechada soy pero de verdad tenia sueño. Quien iba a pensarlo que estuviera en este momento así con el, ya que peleamos por cualquier cosa sin importancia. Llegamos a mi cuarto entramos no se como coños abrió la puerta por que aun me estaba cargando pero bueno, me dejo en mi cama.

Bella): gracias por la ayuda no se que hubiera echo si no estuvieras en la sala.

Edward): de nada, pues lo mas probable es que te hubieras quedado dormida en el sofá – sonreí por esa idea pero tenia razón es lo que hubiera echo y tal vez me despertara alguien cuando amaneciera.

Bella): si es lo mas probable que hubiera echo- me acosté a que coños tenia demasiado sueño.

Edward): y que hiciste en el trabajo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Abrí más los ojos para aguantar un poco mas si hubiera tomado un café estuviera mas despierta.

Bella): por que nunca me dijiste que tu familia era dueña de una disquera?- le conteste con otra pregunta.

Edward): pues... por que no le di importancia.

Bella): bueno y si se puede saber como se llama la disquera.

Edward): e pues- se estaba poniendo nervioso- se llama disquera universal.

Bella): ¡QUE!- casi mis ojos salen de la órbita. Genial ahora entiendo todo. Por que tenían tanto dinero, una casa enorme y estaba lejos, el motivo es que es la disquera mas grande del mundo tiene muchos contratos con famosos artistas. Tienen muchos de discos latino, discos de oro etc. Y yo trabajaba en esa disquera tal vez me podría encontrar con madonna aun que no soy fan de ella pero es famosa o one direction esos chavos eran famosos y no es que lo dijo por que son famosos pero también son guapos pero a mi no me van solo me gustan sus canciones.

Edward): cálmate bella- se acerco más a mí y me pasó su brazo por mis hombros e hice lo que dijo si estaba alterada- vez por eso no te quería decir nada. Bella): a pero no pensaste que en algún momento a alguien podía decir el nombre pero bueno- me acerque mas a el y puse mi cabeza en su hombro- y a renesme como le fue en la escuela.

Edward): pues le fue bien en la escuela le ayude con su tarea y luego nos pusimos a jugar- me empecé a reír no me imaginaba a Edward jugando con renesme- de que te ríes.

Bella): pues de que no te imagino jugando con renesme- y solté una risita y Edward se enojo que lindo se veía cuando se enojaba- bueno me calmo y a que jugaron.

Edward): pues a aventar la pelota luego vino Emmett y rose y jugamos fútbol – levante una ceja.

Bella): fútbol?

Edward): a renesme le gusta el fútbol y pues jugamos a eso.

Bella): a hockey- que extraño no me imaginaba que a renesme le gustara el fútbol pero bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos- te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Edward): claro cual.

Bella): por que si a Emmett y rose le gustan los niños…

Edward): no tienen uno- asentí – pues porque rose tienen pocas posibilidades de embarazarse. No se que tiene y por eso.

Bella): pero puede quedar embarazada ¿no?

Edward): si pero están esperando un tiempo para intentarlo.

Bella): a que mal por ellos- si que mal saber que no te puedas embarazar si desde pequeña lo estas planeando muy mal por rose- no se que hubiera echo en el lugar de rose saber que no puedes tener hijos que feo por ella y por el- suspire que injusta es la vida personas que se pueden embarazar pero no quieren y personas que quieren quedar embarazadas para que al final resulte que no puede que feo pero no podemos nada que hacer.

Edward): tranquilízate bella todo saldrá bien para ellos por el momento no quieren hablar del tema así que no hables de eso más.

Bella): bueno tienes razón-me acosté en la cama viendo el techo del cuarto por que estoy teniendo esta charla con Edward en mi habitación y sin pelear eso es bueno ¿no? , eso espero- Edward te as dado cuenta que no hemos peleado.

Edward): si es, es extraño- dijo mientras se acostaba alado de mi y pasaba su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza creo que me gusta que haga eso, sonreí por esa idea- por que sonríes.

Bella): creo que me esta gustando que hagas esto- dije tocando su brazo. Y el sonrió también- creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

Edward): si creo que tienes razón – dijo mirando el techo de cuarto- creo que es extraño que estemos calmados en la misma habitación- le di un codazo y reímos juntos- a beses pienso que todo esto es un sueño.

Bella): pues – le di un pellizco en su mano y se quejo- creo que no lo es.

Edward): a renesme le gustas sabes- yo asentí- quiere que no te vallas nunca de su lado.

Bella): pues no lo se es- como le dijo que yo también quiero estar alado de ella y de el y la familia- difícil decir que me voy a quedar aquí toda la vida pero yo también quiero quedarme aquí me gusta renesme, tu familia y tu- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro. Pero obvio que Edward lo iba a escuchar.

Edward): me alegro de escuchar eso sabes?- mi corazón latía mas rápido que lo normal creo que se dio cuenta de eso por que se rio- creo que la respuesta la dio tu corazón- asentí y trague en seco- tranquila no voy a serte nada que no quieras.

Bella): me suponía que no digieras algo tonto en esta plática- solo sonrió. En ese momento se escucho como un grito de renesme. Nos levantamos junto y fuimos a ver si era ella, entramos a la habitación y renesme estaba despierta con los ojos llorosos- renesme estas bien- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, Edward ya estaba sentado alado de donde estaba ella y pues yo me senté en el otro lado.

Renesme): no tuve una pesadilla fea- y Edward la abrazo más.

Bella): pero solo es una pesadilla no es la vida real y se puede saber que soñaste.

Renesme): que tu nos dejabas pero tu estabas embarazada y te llevas a mi hermanito- levante la vista de ella para ver a Edward y me estaba viendo con cara de " tranquila solo es un sueño" volvía mirar a renesme- y no volvemos a verte y mi papa se mata- le seque las lagrimas pero que coños ve esta niña- y me voy a vivir con mi mama pero ella no me quiere y luego vienes con mi hermanito y luego te enteras lo que paso y también te matas y nos dejan solos- volví a levanta la vista pero ahora su cara decía " e solo es una pesadilla eso creo" .

Bella): tranquila renesme es solo una pesadilla quieres que me quede a dormir aquí contigo.

Renesme): si.

Bella): Edward me puedo quedar a dormir aquí.

Edward): claro yo duermo en el mueble.

Bella): mejor te duermes en mi cuarto así vas a estar más cómodo.

Edward): esta bien bueno buenas noches- nos despedimos renesme y yo de el y luego abrase a renesme.

Bella): duerme bien renesme aquí voy a estar asta que tengas que ir a la escuela.

Renesme): gracias bella por quedarte a dormir conmigo.

Bella): de nada ahora duerme- y a los pocos minutos se durmió y luego yo.


	11. ataque de cosquillas

**Hola como están yo bien ( por que siempre pongo lo mismo) bueno estas semanas no e subido capítulos por que, tan, tan, me voy de cambio a el DF y pues e estado ocupada empacando subiendo cajas al camión de la mudanza y el viaje y claro desempacar las cosas a la nueva casa bueno y por eso no e subido capítulos en estas 3 semanas así que les debo 6 capi en total de historias así que van a ser 3 capítulos en esta historia y 3 en el otro bueno aquí se los dejo hasta la otra semana! (y si len en la otra historia sabran por q no hay 3 capitulos en esta historia)**

**Ataque de cosquillas**

Bella pov

Estaba total mente dormida de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta así que me levante renesme estaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro eso me hizo sonreír fui a ver quien era, era Emmett con su ropa para trabajar unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga con los tres primeros botones desabrochados cuando me vio sonrió como un baboso.

Emmett): hola bella y Edward.

Bella): esta en mi cuarto.

Emmett): aaaa.

Bella): deja de sonreír como un baboso ya dime que estas pensando.

Emmett): que hiciste anoche.

Bella): pues lo que hace toda la gente.

Emmett): ha y en donde lo hicieron?

Bella): Emmett no hice eso no tengo una mente tan pervertida como la tuya.

Emmett): bueno y me puedes decir por que estas en el cuarto de Edward.

Bella): por que dormí aquí- Emmett levanto la ceja- mira ayer estaba con Edward en mi cuarto hablando en mi cuarto y luego escuchamos a renesme gritar y la fuimos a ver resulta que tubo una pesadilla horrible bueno renesme quiso que me quedara a dormir con ella así que le dije a Edward que si quería dormir en mi cuarto acepto y fin de la historia.

Emmett): ha y solo estaban hablando y no estaban asiendo nada.

Bella): Emmett dime para que viniste.

Emmett): para preguntar por el grito de anoche pero sabes pienso que fue tuyo

bella): Emmett de verdad que no quiero nada con nadie.

Emmett): y por que?

Bella): mira e sufrido mucho con mi ex y no quiero tener ninguna relación con nadie entiendes.

Emmett): o lo entiendo lo siento si te hice recordar algo malo bueno me voy.

Bella): adiós- me metí otra vez a la cama y luego me puse mis pantuflas y toque la puerta de mi cuarto, nadie contesto así que entre vi a Edward dormido en mi cama se veía tan lindo me acerque mas para agarrar mi teléfono para ver la hora eran las seis treinta de la mañana así que me senté en la cama y empecé a mover a Edward poco a poco se fue moviendo y se tapo con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

Bella): Edward Cullen levántate- le dije con tono como si estuviera enojada Edward se empezó a reír agarre una almohada que estaba alado de el y le pegue con un poco de fuerza- Edward de que te ríes- y empezó a reír mas y le pegue mas fuerte de repente renesme estaba mi lado viéndome- ven ayúdame- le di una almohada y también le empezó a pegar.

Renesme): papa levántate- le dijo mientras le pegaba más fuerte asta que el se destapo y nos agarro a las dos atañéndonos hacia el en un momento estábamos acostada cada una alado de el y empezó a sernos cosquillas me empecé a reír.

Edward): así que las dos contra mi e- y empezamos a reír más- pues yo solito puedo con las dos.

Bella): vasta, vasta nos rendimos verdad renesme.

Renesme): si, si- grito creo que se escucho por toda la casa- suéltanos ya.

Edward): bueno vale les dejo de hacer cosquillas- nos dejo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y luego cuando se me calmo la respiración intente levantarme pero aun Edward me tenía agarrada- no, no bella dije que les iba a dejar cosquillas nunca que les iba a soltar.

Bella): Edward tengo que trabajar y renesme tiene que ir a la escuela verdad renesme.

Renesme): pues si pero mejor que no me suelte no quiero ir a la escuela.

Bella): hay niños- me acosté y miraba el techo.

Alice): que pasa aquí hasta abajo se escuchan sus risas y gritos- Alice tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas era liso y tenía unas mallas negras y unos zapatos sin tacón negros

Bella): tu hermano no me quiere soltar.

Alice): Edward suéltala.

Edward): no- y me apretó mas contra el Alice se abalanzo sobre el y lo que logro fue que la atraparan allá también – no tuviste que hacer eso Alice.

Alice): suéltanos- Edward movió la cabeza diciendo no- Jasper! Jasper! – y apareció Jasper con un pantalón color azul fuerte, una camisa de manga larga color gris un poco fuerte con un chaleco negro (si no entendieron lo de ultimo es un suéter liso sin magas de botones y negro)- dile que nos suelte.

Jasper): Edward enserio suéltalas- se acerco hacia el- Edward por favor.

Edward): esta bien- y nos soltó Alice agarro una almohada y le pego- auch!

Alice): eres un idiota.

Bella): bueno si se salen me tengo que cambiar - Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en salir luego renesme y luego Edward- eres un imbécil Cullen.

Edward): pero si tu empezaste todo- le sonreí en eso tenia razón le pegue amigablemente el su cabeza- bueno en la noche te veo.

Bella): no, no, no quiero que te duermas en el mueble como ayer.

Edward): y quien dijo que te iba a esperar allí.

Bella): y entonces.

Edward): en tu cuarto.

Bella): como ayer- asintió- bueno esta bien adiós.

Edward): adiós- me metí a mi cuarto y vi mi celular eran las seis cincuenta, me metí a bañar luego me puse mi ropa unas mallas negras unas botas con tacón de color negro y un vestido gris que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y era pegado a mi cuerpo, deje mi cabello suelto agarre una bolsa gris que me regalo Alice bueno en realidad ya la tenia, puse mis cosas y baje las escaleras eran las siete y media Alice estaba comiendo en la mesa y me senté con ella. Bella): hola- me voltio a ver y su cara decía "o por dios"- que te pasa.

Alice): estas guapísima bella después que salgamos vamos a ir a comprarte ropa con ese cuerpo que tienes no la puedes desperdiciar.

Bella): hay Alice que comes.

Alice): unos tacos de cochinita.

Bella): mmm, que rico donde hay- me señalo la cocina- ahorita vuelvo- Salí hacia la cocina estaba esme y rose platicando cuando me vieron casi se les salen los ojos- hay ya ¿no? Alice ya me dijo estaba bien esme donde esta la comida que me muero de hambre.

Esme): estas hermosa hija, la comida esta en el sartén.

Bella): gracias- agarre un plato y me serví todos los tacos que sobraban eran cuatro me conformaba.

Rosalie): estas guapísima bella- estaba alado mío mientras yo me serbia la comida- bella ayer escuchamos un grito de quien era?

Bella): no te dijo Emmett.

Rosalie): pues me dijo que era tu yo.

Bella): es un mentiroso, era de renesme ayer tubo una pesadilla horrible y pues fui a verla me dijo que si me podía quedar con ella le dije que si, le dije a Edward si quería dormir en mi cuarto acepto, en la mañana Emmett me pregunto eso y le dije la verdad pero como me encontró en el cuarto de Edward obvio que con su mente mal pensada iba a pensar que era mentira y fin de la historia.

Rosalie): a entiendo- se aparto de mi y me fui de allí me senté con Alice aun no terminaba Alice de comer.

Bella): Alice cuantos tacos te has servido.

Alice): como ocho.

Bella): ocho Alice no te pasa nada. Alice): no. Bella): bueno, y los demás ya se fueron.

Alice): si- termine todos mis tacos y espere a Alice- ya termine vámonos- agarre mi bolso y nos metimos al coche Alice conducía no tan lento eso era bueno llegamos nos metimos al edificio y todos nos miraron bueno creo que mas a mi llegamos a la misma habitación que ayer los chicos estaban viendo la tele se voltearon avernos y también se les salen los ojos de la orbita hay por que me puse este vestido.

Quil): hola chicas bella que bella estas.

Bella): gracias.

Alice): me insultan chicos.

Jared): hay Alice tú estas hermosa como siempre.

Alice): hay chicos ustedes están como siempre.

Seth): ya sabes si nunca nos sacas a pasear.

Alice): no es cierto, en estos momentos tienen miles de cosas que hacer.

Quil): como cuales.

Alice)): primero van a sacar disco que esta semana sale luego la otra semana van a salir en televisión en el canal 304 de exa por una entrevista, luego vamos de gira primero por estados unidos, luego Europa, luego África, luego Asia, después Oceanía y por ultimo todo América luego las vacaciones.

Jared): seguidos los continentes.

Alice): no primero todos estados unidos después descansamos y luego Europa terminamos y descansamos y así sucesivamente

bella): entonces va así continente descanso, continente descanso ¿no?

Alice): exacto.

Jared): y que hacemos ahorra.

Alice): pues yo planear la fiesta para renesme y luego llevo a bella al centro comercial para comprar las cosas.

Quil): y no nos invitas.

Alice): claro pero primero voy a organizar la fiesta.

Bella): y cuando es?

Alice): el doce de septiembre.

Bella): guau pues yo cumplo al siguiente día.

Alice): aaaa!- grito y salto a la vez – genial pues las festejamos en tu cumpleaños ya que cae sábado y todos no vamos a trabajar.

Bella): pero yo no quiero fiesta Alice.

Alice): no importa le diré a esme y a rose- se paro y se alejo un poco de mi antes que pudiera decir algo. Mi celular empezó a sonar era numero desconocido conteste.

Bella): bueno.

Desconocido): hola e hablo con la señorita bella.

Bella): si con ella habla quien es?

Desconocido): soy la directora de la escuela de renesme Cullen.

Bella): le pasó algo?

Directora): no ella esta bien es que tubo una pelea y pues su papa no contesta y ella me dijo que le podía hablar a usted.

Bella): okey voy en este instante- la directora se despidió de mi y luego colgué Alice estaba alado mío viendo me con ojos interrogativos- es renesme Alice tubo una pelea y Edward no contesta si que me llamaron a mi debemos ir.

Alice): claro que si vamos- nos despedimos de los chicos y salimos del edificio y nos metimos al auto para ir a la escuela por que...

**hey hola bueno como ya leyeron el capitulo les diré la fecha de bella es la mima fecha que cumple ella en la peli y en el libro bueno. este capitulo es parte de los 3 capitulos q debo si aun no leyeron la otra historia. bueno no subo los tres por q no me llegaba la inspiración y ahora q estoy un poco mas concentrada me estoy inspirando por a hacer los capitulos y les dejo con la duda q por q llamo la directora a bella y ademas adivinen cual sera el nombre de la directora tan, tan, tan...**


End file.
